May New Adventure
by Queene Rose
Summary: Wend May and Max leave ash and brock, they return back to their home. Later on may leave her family so that she can continue been a coordinator.Only this time max doesn't come with her...Join May on her new journey to become the best coordinator in the entire world.On this journey she will meet with Soledad,Harley and Drew. What will happen to her on this new adventure?
1. Chapter 1

May was packing her stuff in a small light yellow backpack,to start her new adventure as a solo. Beautifly was happily flying into all the corners of may room while skitty slept peacefully in the bed of her owner

When May finished packing her things in the backpack, she looks outside the window with a small smile on her face. "Today is sure a beautiful day" Suddenly Beautifly lay on top of May head. May look up at her Pokemon. "Are you ready Beautifly?

"Beautifly!" Beautifly said cheerfully while moving her wings

"That's great!" She put her backpack on her back and looks at Skitty. "Hey Skitty wake up! its time to go"

Skitten ears twitch while yawning a little. "Skitty..." She then start stretching and smile big at May. "SKITTY!" She then run to May and jump into her arms. "Skitty!"

May hold skitty in her arms and giggles a little. "Okay let go and find the others, so that we can say good bye. Okay Beautifly and Skitty?"

They both cheer happily and the three of them walk out of her room. They go down the stares and enter the kitchen to find May mother preparing something with the help of Glaceon and Wartortle.

"Mom!" May say while walking toward her mother. "Im ready to go"

May mother turn toward her daughter with a gasp. " So Soon? but i haven't finish with the dinner! At list wait till it's finish honey"

May sigh a little while looking at her mother " Fine, I'll wait for lunch. By the way has Glaceon and Wartortle been a good help?"

" Oh yes! they both have been such great helpers." May mothers smile really big.

" That's great! Good job guys" May kneels down so that she could pet both of them with her left hand while still holding skitty with her other arm. " Keep on the good work"

Glaceon bow her head " Glaceon"

Wartortle on the other hand, stand straight and put his hand in front of his forehead like a soldier and grin at her owner. " Wartorle!"

May stand up and look at her mother. "Hey mom, do you know where's Blaziken, Venusaur and Munchlax?"

" they are all outside with max"

" thanks mom" She start walking away.

" Oh honey! wend your there, tell max to come inside, cause lunch is gonna be ready" Her mother said.

May nods at her mother " okay!" and continue to walk away with skitty and beautifly. Wend she walks out of her house, she trips with something and fall flat on the floor on top of skitty. While beaufitly was flying while looking at her owner with worry.

"...skitty..." Skitty weakly said.

May quickly raise herself up and look at skitty with worry. "Omg! skitty are you okay?"

Skitty stand up and look up at her owner with a smile, but then she saw her tail and start running around in circle.

May sweat drop and sigh "Yep... Your fine." She then look behind and saw Munchlax laying in front of the door while rubbing his stomach. " You!" She yell angrily "How many times have i told you to not sleep right in front of the door!" She then stand up and glare at him. " Because of you I have to fall on the floor."

Munchlax looks at her owner with a emotionless stare. Wend a minute or two past, he stand up and walks inside the house calmly like if nothing has ever happen.

A vein pop out on her forehead while she look at her Pokemon with a shock look. "Did he just ignored me?"

" hey may! what are you yelling about so early in the morning?" Max said while walking toward her with Blaziken and Venusaur.

May look at her bother with a angry look. "Because of munchlax I trip and fall on top of skitty. And you know what he did? He just ignored the problem and walk calmly into the house, like if nothing have ever happen!"

"Well it's kinda your fault for not looking at the ground" Said Max with a chuckle.

"Max! don't defend him"

Max roll his eyes and look at his big sister. "So are you already going to go?"

"Not yet, im just here to tell you that lunch is almost ready and mom want you inside" May say while looking at the sky. "and wend im done eating lunch im gonna be heading to johto city.

" Is that so..." He look a her sister sadly. "Im gonna miss you may"

May look down at his little brother. "Im gonna miss you too Max... In fact all of us are gonna miss you, right guys?"

All of them agreed. Blaziken pats Max head while skitty jump to max arms and beautifly fly around of him. Venusaur use vine whip to hug max.

Max eyes start to water " I'm gonna miss you all so much"

"Are you sure, that you don't want to come with us?" May ask while her eyes start to water too.

Max put skitty down and wipe his tears away. " Yeah, I'm sure..."

"It's so weird to see both of you like this" Said their father while walking toward them. " I'm home and leave those tears for wend she really does leave."

" Your right" May wipe her tears and look at father " Welcome back dad"

" Why are you home so early?" Max asked while looking at his father.

"I came to say goodbye to my beautiful daughter...and eat some lunch" their father grin at both of them.

" Well you made it just in time, cause lunch is ready" Said may mother while smiling big at them.

"Really that's great! cause I'm so hungry i could eat anything" Her dad said happily.

" Then let's hurry up, before may devours all that food to herself" Max said while running to the /span/span/div

May gasp while glaring at her brother. " Hey! im not a beast!"

" Oh his right, i better hurry" Her dad run behind him.

" Not you too dad!" May whine while running inside the house with her pokemon.

May mother look sadly at the sky. "It's gonna get quiet once she leaves this house again..." She then walk to the house while closing the door.

-2 hours later-  
May was standing right in front of the house with all her pokemon standing right beside her. "Im gonna miss you Mom and dad...and Max"

May mother start to sniff while looking at her daughter " Same here honey...Don't forget to contact us"

" yes, i wont forget about it mom"

"Remember if any boy try's to open your legs. Contact me and i'll kill him." Her dad said with fire coming from his body.

May sweat drop "Don't worry dad, that wont happen"

Her father laugh sarcastically " Ha! that's what you think." he then look at blaziken and venusaur "I'm leaving this job to both of you. Don't any man get near her, okay?"

"Blaziken!" he nods in agreement.

"Venusaur!" He roar loudly and nod at him.

"You guys... Nothing like that gonna happen... If broke didn't make a move on me, then everything fine." May said

"Still there a lot of weirdo out there...Just like harley..." Max said with a dark aura surrounding him.

" You head him, protect her from that harley guy" Her dad yell making blaziken and venasaur roar like animal while fire start surrounding there 4 of them.

May face palm while looking at her mother. "Mom...Why do we have such a overprotective family?"

" cause that make our life more fun, don't you think hon?" Her mother smile at her. " But i wouldn't mind if you manage to have a boyfriend and have a baby with him" She wink at her.

Her dad, max, may and the 2 Pokemon look at her like if she was crazy.

" Woman are you crazy! How can you be okay for our sweet little girl to get pregnant at the age of 16?" Her dad yell while looking at her wife with a shock look.

She look at him with a simple smile. "I want to be a grandmother."

He gasp while taking a couple of steps back. " Well im sorry for you dear, but... IM TO YOUNG TO BE A GRANDPA!"

"GUYS! NOTHING GONNA HAPPEN TO ME AND I WONT HAVE BABIES UNTIL I GET MARRIED, AT THE AGE OF 24!" May yell while her face turn all red cause of her anger and embarrassment she had while hearing the entire conversation.

"yes! good girl!" Her dad tackle her into a hug. " Don't let any man get near you and if you promise me to be single for the rest of your life. it would make me so happy."

" Dad...I'm gonna get a boyfriend sooner or later , so dad...Im sorry." May say while patting his back.

"No!" he then start to cry.

" Yeah, find a boyfriend! but I hope you find it at your first contest" Her mom said with her eyes sparkling.

"What! don't say such nonsense!" her dad yell while staring at her wife.

" Okay...I better get going to johto" She said while pushing gently her father away. "Wish me luck guys!"

" Good luck May!" said max

"Contact me wend you have a chances okay" Her mother said

"I will! okay everyone to your pokeball" May said while sending all of her Pokemon to their poke balls. "Bye mom, dad and max!"

"bye baby girl! Don't get a boyfriend!" Her dad yell while tears start to run over his eyes.

"...Okay..." She then start to walk away.

-3 month later-

May enters the pokemon center and goes to where nurse joy was "Nurse Joy, do you have any room that i could stay?"

Nurse Joy looks at her and gasp. "No way... Are you May Maple?"

" yes i am, but how do you know?" May asked.

"well since you won last year grand festival, you turn famous" Nurse joy said with glee while taking a piece of paper. "can i have your autograph?"

May blush while nodding in agreement. "Sure...here you go" She give her the paper.

Nurse joy giggle in glee and smile at her. " Thanks you may, im a big fan of yours. Are you going to participate in this contest?"

"i will, Im planing to enter the grand festival again." May say with a smile.

"Oh that's wonderful!"

"but nurse joy...do you have any room for me?" Asked again shyly.

"Oh! of course i have a room for you!" She gave her a key. "Here, your room will be 201. I hope it's good for you"

May nods cheerfully "Thanks Nurse Joy and its perfect"

"Good luck in the contest may!"

"Thanks!" May say while walking toward her room.

"May is that you?" Someone say from behind her.

May turn around and saw Solidad "Solidad! it nice seen you again" She hug her.

Solidad hugs her back. "It's so great to see you too and loving your new look. Wheres Ash, Brock and max?"

"Max is back at home while ash and brock went on their own to continue their journey" May said

Solidad raise one of her eye brown with amusement "Really? So that's mean you're on your own."

" yep, that exactly what it means" May said with a wink.

"well, that good for you" She smirk making may confuse.

"What's with that smirk?" asked may while titling her head to the side.

Solidad shock her head and smile at her. "Oh it's nothing, never mind me. So you also entering this contest?"

" Yes, i hope i get to fight against you" May said.

"I hope so too, hey do you know if drew is participating in this contest?" asked solidad while looking around.

"I honestly don't know... but do you know if harley id gonna participate too?" asked may while also looking around.

"Who knows...Well i have to go, see you tomorrow may"

"Yeah! see you tomorrow Solidad" May said while walking away from her.

Solidad stares at her back until it was no longer at her sight. "So she is traveling alone, huh.." She smirk while walking to nurse joy. "excuse me nurse joy, but do you have a room for me?"

Nurse gasp while looking at Solidad. " Solidad! omg! is an honer to meet you"

"Are you one of my fans?" Asked Solidad with a smile.

"Yes! but im may number one fan" Said Nurse joy with glee, but then gasp. "I hope your not angry at me because of that"

Solidad chuckles at her "Na! it's okay, beside i admired May as a coordinator."

"So what can I help you with?"

"Can i have a room to stay until the contest is over?" solidad asked

Nurse joy give her a key. "Of course i have, your room is 320"

"Thank you nurse joy" Solidad bow her head at her.

Suddenly they heard a lot of girls screaming in glee, making nurse joy jump a little.

"What's going on?" Asked nurse joy in worry.

"You don't have to be worry, it's just another coordinator coming to stay here" Solidad say with a chuckle

Nurse joy eyes wide in glee. "Really? do you know who?"

Solidad looks behind her "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Wend Nurse joy look behind her she saw no other than Drew. She hold her breath while he walks toward solidad.

"Oh solidad, i didn't know you were competing in this contest" Said drew as he stand in front of her. He was holding a red rose on his left hand.

"Same goes for you too,drew" she then notice the rose and smirk at him. " Knowing you, i bet you wanted to see someone else instead of me."

Drew cheek turn a little pink put he hides it with his right hand. "I don't know what your talking about" he looks at the side to avoid her gaze.

Solidad chuckles at his reaction. "Whatever you said...So your also entering this contest?"

"Of course i will, but i though that you had all 5 ribbons" he said

"Well i have 4 ribbons, I only need one more so that, i can enter to the gran festival" Said Soledad while crossing her arms. "so how many you have?"

"I have 3 ribbons and wend i win this one, we are gonna be on a tie." Drew smirk while flipping his hair.

"Oh really? and how can you be so sure that your gonna win?" Soledad asked while raising a eye brown.

"Cause you are the only opponent that is gonna be tough to beat." Drew said while looking around.

"that so not true!" yell nurse joy casing to soledad and drew to look at her. "um i mean...There another opponent that i know that will win this contest"

He raise one of his eye brown. "Oh really? sorry to break it to you nurse joy but your friend won't bet neither of us."

"Actually drew, that person that she is talking about has won against us a lot of times" Say soledad while holding a chuckle.

He turn to look at her. "who? harley?! ha that guy doesn't have a chance against me"

"who doesn't have a chance against who?" said someone from behind them.

Drew and soledad turn around and saw no other than Harley. Nurse joy try to hold a scream while she start thinking '_omg! today i have meet the best 4 coordinator in the entire world' _

drew smirk while looking at him. "what you didn't heard it? You don't have a chance against me"

"Ha! you think you can win against me? Don't make me laugh. Since the last time I saw you, my pokemon have turn more powerful than before" Harley said while smirking at him.

"News flash, so did i. Me and my pokemon have become so powerful that no one has what it take to take us down" Drew said while fliping his hair.

Soledad couch earning both of their attention. "Like i was saying. There's someone that nurse joy and i have meet earlier, that can beat both of you"

"Who? are you talking about May? Ha! don't make me laugh...Just because she has change her look, it doesn't mean that she can bet us" Harley said while rolling her eyes.

"New look?" drew repeat those words.

"Oh!so did you see her?" Soledad said while raising her eye brown.

"Yeah! i have the luck that her room is right next to mine!" He cheers while holding both of his eyes. "but i was in shock that she was alone"

"yeah, i was too" Said soledad

"hold it, what do you mean with her new look and what do you mean with that?" said drew with a confuse tone.

"Wait, you haven't seen her yet?" Harley said while faking a gasp. "oh poor drew...Not!" Harley grin evilly. "If you wanna know what we mean, then you have to see it with your own eyes"

Drew glare at him and he turn his gaze to soledad. "Soledad, what his talking about?"

"Sorry drew, but i agree with him on this one. You just have to see her." She then give him a teasing look. "but if you look at her surroundings you'll see why..."

"But why wont you tell me?"

"oh dear drew...If we tell you, it wont be fun." Harley said while putting his left arm around his shoulders. "We want to see your reaction"

Drew slap harley arm hard. "Don't touch me"

Harley retreat his arm "ouch...That was to uncool for you"

"Well i better go check my room, so bye boys" Soledad walk away from them.

"I better get out of here, cause i don't like to be around you" Harley said while walking away.

"Funny I was gonna say the same thing to you" he then turn toward nurse joy. "I need a room to stay for the entire contest."

"sure, your room will be...202" She give him the key "Hope you enjoy it"

"yeah, thanks" He bows his head a little and walks away/


	2. Chapter 2

May look at her new room with a smile. "It's perfect!" Then she took out 2 poke ball "Come on out Skitty and Beautifly!"

Skitty appear right on top of may bed. "Skitty!" She start jumping from excitement.

Beautifly appear right beside may and she fly around her with a happy smile. "Beauuuutifly!"

"So girls, do you like this place?" May asked her pokemon with a smile.

Beautifly nods while laying on top of her head. "Beauuuutifly!"

Skitty do a back flip "Skitty!" Then her tail land in front of her and she start chasing it in a circle.

"Glad you guys like it" May sweat drop and sigh. "although some is liking it to much" She look at skitty then smile again. "Well at list she's having fun"

"Beautifly!" Beautifly fly away of may head and went toward the table that has a computer on top of it.

May walks toward the computer with a shock look. "No way! this Pokemon center has a computer in each room? That so cool!" she then sat on a chair and turn on the computer. "Why don't we say hi to Mom?"

Beautifly land on top of her head while skitty jump into may lap. May giggle at her pokemon and start sending a videochat request to her family.

Suddenly max face appear on the scream. "May! is that you? oh hi beautifly and skitty!"

Beautifly and skitty scream with happiest at max. May giggles and look back at Max. "Hi Max! I have finally arrive at the city"

"Did you get lost?" Max said with a smirk.

May glare at her little brother. "Of course not! This time i borrow a map to get here with the help of Glaceon"

" No wonder you made it fast. If Glaceon wasn't there, you would still get lost with the map" Max said while chuckling a little.

"Oh shut up! where's mom and dad?"

"Dad is at the Gym. This time they came 5 trainers to challenge him at the same time and you know what he say? He accept to battle all of the at the same is so awesome" Max said in amaze "For now he has beaten 3 of them"

May smile really big. "really! That is so cool. I wish i could have seen it..." May look down with a sad smile.

"Don't worry may i have been recording the matches, so wend dad finish to beat them all I'll send the video to you in your Email. Okay?" Max look at his sister with a gentle smile. "So there's no need to be all sad about it"

May look at him with a sweet smile. "Thanks Max, your the best"

He chuckles while robbing his nose with his finger. "I know...I am the best brother that anyone could have. Oh! i almost forgot, mom is buying some groceries so you wont be able to see both of them right now"

"That's okay, i call you guys later. So that i can speak to all of you and tell you all about how i been doing" May said.

"Okay... Well i have to go, so that i can see how dad doing. Promise me to call again" Max said while looking at her serious.

"Yes, i promise Max. Now go and cheer Dad for both of us. Oh! and tell him i send him good luck" May said while beautifly nod in agreement and skitty start waiving her little paws very energetically. "So bye max!"

"Yeah bye may, beautifly and skitty. See you guys later" he then disappear from the screen.

May turn off the computer and stand up making skitty land on the floor. "It's so nice to know that they are fine" She then look at the ceiling with a sad smile. "...I never would have though that i would miss Max so much..."

Beautifly and skitty look at each other with a sad look. Then beautifly notice the view of the balcony. She fly right in front of may face earning her attention.

"Beautifly was up?"

The said pokemon fly to the glass door and start pointing with her head toward the door.

May walk toward her and look at her with a confuse look. "You want me to open the door so that we can look at the view?" Beautifly nod happily making may giggle lightly. "Sure, let go see it"

Wend she open the door May eyes wide in shock. Right now the sun was staring to hide behind the mountain making the sky turn orange and a gentle wind came by making the trees branches to move softly. May enjoy the view with beautifly laying on her head while skitty sat comfortable in may arms.

"This city is so peaceful" May said with a soft tone.

"Well this is a surprise...I didn't expect for my room to be right next to yours" Said someone from the balcony of the room from the right.

Wend she turn her gaze to the right, she saw no other than drew Hayden standing right there on the other balcony with a red rose on his right hand. "Drew?"

"I though that i would see you soon but I didn't expect it to be like this June" Drew said with his usual smirk.

May glare at him "My name is May, not june, but may. Got it grass head?"

"Whatever you say november"

A vein pop out of her forehead. "First it was Harley that i have a neighbor, but now you!" she sigh while looking at beautifly "Oh beautifly why couldn't it be Solidad?"

"Hey june, you should be honor to have the great Drew Hayden as your neighbor. Most of the girl would already be screaming if they were on your place." Drew said while flipping his hair with his left hand.

"Well, if you haven't notice...I'm not like the rest of them" She angrily turn her head away from him and continue to look at the view.

Drew whisper very low. "On moments like this i wish you act like them"

May turn her gaze toward him with a confuse look. "Did you say something?"

He stare at her eyes for a minute until he turn his gaze to the view in front of him. "No, you are just hearing things."

"Really?" She look back at the view with a confuse look. "I was sure that i heard your voice..."

He look at her from the corner of his eyes and smile gently at her. He then look at the rose in his hand and chuckles. "Here may" He trows the red rose at her.

May turn around and quickly grab the rose with her left hand, before it fall to the ground. "Why are you giving me a rose?"

"Who says it's for you? its for skitty" Drew said while looking away.

May stare at the rose for a minute until she giggles, earning Drew attention "What are you laughing about?"

May then look at him with a gentle gaze. "This reminds me of the first rose that you gave me... You said the exact thing but only toward beautifly"

Drew saw her gaze and his cheeks turn a light pink. "Yeah i remember, but i didn't expect for you to remember something like that"

She then give him a glare "What that suppose to mean!"

Suddenly Harley walks out to the balcony that was on the left side of may balcony. "Oi May, I love your voice an all, but can you keep it down? Some people are trying to relax." Harley then notice drew at the other balcony. "Oh dang it! Drew is your neighbor too? ...Well that's no fun..." He frown

"Harley? What are you doing there?" May asked in shock.

Harley gave a look before saying "Are you serious may? Did you forgot that i was your neighbor? wow...You really don't have a good memory"

May face turn red for anger and embarrassment "Shut up!"

"So you weren't kidding of been may neighbor" Drew say with a not caring tone.

"What with that tone boy?"Harley then smirk. "don't tell me that you're disappointed cause your not the only a neighbor that May has"

"Of course not! I'm Disappointed that I'm stock with you two as neighbor for 4 days." Drew said with a smirk.

A vein pop out of her forehead. "What do you mean stock with us!"

"chill out may" Harley say calmly "He is just saying that cause he doesn't want to admit that he is so happy to have us as neighbor"

Drew glare at him "Don't put words on my mouth."

"Aw! you guys even fight at this hour? why am i not surprise" Said someone at the building that was on the right side.

The 3 look up at the 3 floor of the right building and saw no other than solidad with pidgeot on her shoulders. "Solidad?" They exclaim in surprise.

"What didn't expect me to be this close too all of you?" Solidad said with a chuckle.

"Of course not." Said may while putting skitty down while still holding the red rose on her left hand.

"Hey Drew did you notice something with may?" Asked Solidad

Drew look at may then back with solidad. "Uh...That she change her clothes,so?"

Harley face palm and give him a look. "Well, no duh! but what else do you find different?"

Drew look back at May for a long time before his eye wide. "Where are those 3 guys that are always with you?"

"Max stay at our parent house, while Ash and brock went to their separate ways" May said while patting beautifly on her head.

Drew eyes wide for a second be it disappear really quickly "...Is that so?"

"Oh come on! what's with that reaction?" yell harley while glaring at Drew.

Soledad sigh while petting her pidgeot "Aren't you a little surprise with that Drew?"

Drew look at Solidad with a emotionless expression. "I'm a little shock, but that isn't something to be so shock at all... Beside sooner or later that was going to happen"

Soledad stare at him hard until she finally said with a glare. "...Your good..."

Drew Smirk while flipping his hair. "Of course i am"

May blink twice until she finally said "Did i miss something here?"

"No May dear, you didn't miss anything. Cause drew is no fun" Harley said coldly and turn around. "I got bored. See you guys later"

"Goodnight harley!"Said Solidad

"...Goodnight?" said may with a confuse tone.

He maid a peace sign with his hand and enter his room.

May turn toward Solidad and Drew with a poker face. "...What just happen?"

"What happen is that you're an airhead" Said Drew with a chuckle.

May glare at him "No I'm not!"

"Hey May! how many ribbons you got?" Asked Solidad while sending pidgeot back to his poke ball.

"I only got two, cause i have only enter 2 contest and with this one is gonna be my 3 pokemon contest" Said May with a big smile on her face.

"You only got two? well, what can I expected..." Drew said with a sigh

A vein pop out of her forehead. "And what's that suppose to mean you jerk?"

"I mean exactly what i said. If you don't get it, it's your lost...not mine" Drew said with a grin.

"Well mister smart ass, how many ribbons do you have?" Asked may

"Well this handsome smart ass has 3 ribbons and wend i win this it would be my 4" Drew said while flipping his hair.

"Not unless i win this contest. My dear drew" Said solidad with a grin. "I already have 4 ribbons, if i win this i will be the first coordinator to enter the Johto Gran festival"

May gasp in admiration "Wow solidad, your so cool"

Solidad look at may with gentle eye "I should be the one saying that to you"

May title her head in confuse "How come?"

"I have seen you performance in both of those contest and i most say...You have got some new tricks on your sleeve" Said solidad with a grin "I'm almost afraid to face you on a battle but at the same time i want to fight them"

May blush a little "Well you haven't seen nothing yet Solidad"

Solidad smile big. "I hope so, cause i want to see them all"

Drew look at both May and solidad, silently until he finally say. "Well i want to see those new tricks of your June. So see you girls later" He enter his room while waving at them.

"It's May! Not June!" May yell angrily at him.

"Whatever you said" He then close the door of the balcony.

Solidad giggles to herself "Well i guess it's time for me to go, so good night may."

"Yeah, good night solidad" May said and walks toward her room.

"Okay girls, lets call Max again and see if mom and dad are home" May said to her pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day

May finish putting her shoes on and look at Glaceon with a big smile. "So glanceon, are you ready for the contest?"

Glaceon nod with a grin on her face. "Glaceon"

She pets her head gently. "I can't wait to see the look on Drew and Harley faces wend they see you and my others pokemon" She then stand up and took out a poke ball. "Well glaceon, can't let them see you before the contest can we?"

Glaceon smile while returning back to her poke ball.

Putting the poke ball away she walks out of her room and sees no other than Harley "Harley?"

Harley stop walking and turn his head toward may. "Oh goody it's may! I'm the first one to actually see you. How lucky can i get!" He fake a smile.

"what do you mean with that?" asked may while looking at him weirdly.

He shock his head while patting her head "Oh nothing dear!...Said may... Are you going to get some breakfast?"

"...Yes, why you asked?"

"I was wondering if we could go eat breakfast together. Just like the old times" He then look at her with his puppy eyes. "So what do you say?"

"Well...Okay! i don't see why not" May smile big at him.

"great!" He then puts his arm around her shoulders "Then let's go"

Suddenly blaziken came out of his poke ball and push harley away from her. "Blaziken!" He glare at him.

Harley look at may with a angry look. "May! what's up with your pokemon?"

May sweat drop a little while faking a laugh "Let's just say that he is very overprotective with me, wend it comes to hanging out with boys"

Blaziken pull may in his arms. "Blaziken"

"Aw! that's so sweet of him, but he doesn't need to worry. I wont do anything to you" Harley was about to pet Blaziken, but he slap his hand away while making a low 'grrr'. Harley back away while raising both of his hand. "Find...I wont touch you or may and i won't eat with her either so. Bye!" He walks away quickly.

May look up at blaziken "You know Blaziken...You didn't have to take what Dad and max say so seriously."

Blaziken look sad at may "...blaziken..."

May turn around and hug him. "It's okay Blaziken. I know that your just worry of me" She look up at his face and smile. "But I'm glad that you actually care for me" She then kiss his cheek.

Blaziken blush madly while returning a hug with a big smile on his face. "Blaziken!"

May blush a little while giggling at his behavior "Since your already out of your poke ball. Why don't you accompany on breakfast."

He nods happily while holding her hand "Blaziken"

"Then lets go Blaziken" They both went to the cafeteria while holding hand.

-At the cafeteria-

May was happily eating her pancakes while blaziken sat right in front of her while eating some pokemon food.

"So blaziken, do you like the food?"

He nods while having a bite of his food.

May giggles and smile warmly at her pokemon. "You know blaziken, it's has been a long time since i hang like this with you...Don't you think?"

"Blaziken"

"We should do this more often, you know... just the two of us" May say with a big smile.

"What's this? are you asking for a date with your pokemon? how desperate can you be..." Say Drew while walking toward them with Roserade on his side.

May glare at him "I'm not asking him for a date! im just want to hang out with him just like you do with Roserade" She then continue to eat her pancakes. "and im not desperate to go on a Date with a guy"

Drew raise his eye brown "oh really? how come?"

"It's a frustrating long story." She sigh while looking at blaziken. "Right blaziken"

Blaziken blush a little while nodding very nervously.

Drew notice his behavior, he then look's at may with a serious look. "Why don't you tell me about it?" He was about to sit on the chair right next to may, but blaziken kick him away. Drew fall to the ground and look at blaziken in shock. "What the heck? Why you did that?"

"Sorry drew...this days he has been so overprotective of me" She stand up and offer his hand. "Here let me help you"

"There's no need for your help. I can stand up without any help" He ignore her hand and stands up.

May glare at him and look at blaziken. "Come on blaziken, let's go" She grab her food and walks away with blaziken on her side.

Rosarede look at drew with concern "Rosarede..."

drew give him a smile. "Don't worry, im okay" He then turn his gaze back at may and blaziken. "...Blaziken wasn't like that..."

"Your telling me!" Harley walks toward him with his arms cross. "Wend i ask May to eat breakfast together he appear and push me away from her. He even gave me a scary glare!" his body shiver as he remember his glare. "How scary..."

"Your telling me" said Drew while crossing his arm.

"Well that's weird..." Solidad said as she appear right behind them scaring both of them. "The last time I saw him he let anyone get near to her"

"What could have happen?" asked harley as he look at the floor.

Drew look down to the floor with worry "Who knows..."

-Back with may and Blaziken-

May look angry at him "Blaziken... you don't need to be so violent to every man that come close to me"

Blaziken look down sadly. "Blaze..."

She sigh while scratching her neck. "Maybe Dad and Max gave you a trauma with it"

"Blaze..." He start to tear up.

May panic and start wiping his tears gently. "No, don't cry... It's not your fault."

He look at her face sadly. "...Blaziken..."

"Cheer up Blaziken! Soon, you will not act so violently to any man that come near me"

Blaziken smile at her "Blaziken"

"That's the spirit! now let go to the contest" May grab hold of is hand.

Blaziken nods happily while following her.

-2 hour the contest-

Casey appear on the center of the stage with applause of the crowd "Welcome everyone it's show time! also welcome to all the coordinator and their Pokemon. We have a ton of coordinator battling for this ribbon but only one will win this. Who do you think win? Well let's find out but first let introduce you to the judge... "

While the judges introduce themselves all the coordinator well waiting on backstage for their entries, while looking at the scene on a Tv.

May was looking at tv screen with a serious look. She was wearing a costume like if she was in Aladdin. "hmm...This contest is gonna be a little tough..."

"Wow May! good costume" Said solidad while walking toward her with drew and Harley following behind. "You look so cute, right boys?"

"Yeah! your look so wonderful may." harley then look at Drew with a evil grin. "Oh Drew! what do you think of may costume?"

Drew was staring at May with his eyes wide while his cheeks turn a little pink, but then he return to normal and looks to the side "She doesn't look bad."

May blush while smiling at them "Thanks guys..."She then notice that it was her time "Well it's my turn, so prepare to be amaze!" She runs away.

"Hmm... So the first coordinator to make her appearance is May" Said Solidad with a smile.

Harley cross his arms. "That could only mean that they are putting the worst coordinator first and then the good ones, like me, will be save for last"

"Oh please! your the worst of all the coordinators" Drew said earning a glare from Harley.

"Oh your just saying it, cause your jealous of my talents." Harley said

Drew rolls his eyes "Keep dreaming"

"hey boys may it's about to go on" Solidad said while looking at the Tv screan seriously.

"Well lets get the show on the route" Casey yell earning a lot of screams from the crowd "Okay today first participant is no other than May Maple"

Wend may enter running to the stage everyone start screaming in glee. "Now wartortle! lets take the stage!"

The poke ball open and came some bubbles until wartortle appear with a front flip and land on his hands. "Wartortle" he then start walking with his hands.

On backstage Drew eyes wide in amaze. "I see... So her Squirtle evolved into a wartortle. I most say that im impress"

"Hmp! big deal..." Harley say while crossing his arms.

"Oh wow... That wartortle is really enjoying the act. We can sure see the trust he has with his trainer." Said casey with a nod.

"Okay wartortle use wrapping spin go!" May said to her pokemon

"Wartortle!" He start spinning around. Wend he hits the ground he start jumping around may like if he was skipping the field.

"Now use aquajam "

He jump on top of may and he show his tail. Making it's aqua tail spread a lot of water to the hold place like a whirpool.

Solidad look at the scream with amaze "Wow, may and wartortle look really amazing...Don't you think so, Drew?" she look at drew who has a warm gaze.

"yeah...She sure is beautiful.." Drew whisper softly that only solidad and Harley could heard.

"Oh what's this... Those Drew have a crush on May?" HArley smirk casing Drew to return to his senses.

"What! of course not! Don't put words on my mouth" Drew glare at him but his face was all red.

"Aw how cute!" Harley said with a giggle, making Drew look at him with disapprove.

May then start dancing "Okay! lets finish this"

Wartortle then hit the ground in front of may with his aqua tail making the water to shine all around may dance and wartortle.

"Wow! what a nice performance from may and her pokemon Wartortle. Now let's see what the judges has to say?" Casey say while looking at the judges.

"That was an excellent job. I just love how the connection with the two of you were on this entire act."

"Simply remarkable!"

While the two judge were calm nurse joy start fangirling with hearts around her. "Oh wow! May it was so beautiful! I just love everything! Keep doing what your doing and never stop!" by hearing that the entire audience start cheering for may.

"Wow! May and Wartortle really earn everyone hearth. Now lets see her score" Casey say while pointing at the scoreboard and it show 9.5 "Well will you look at that. She almost got a perfect score! Lets give May a wonderful applause."

The crowd start screaming and clapping for May performance, making her cry with tears of joy while hugging her wartortle. "We did it Wartortle"

Wartortle smile big while hugging her back "Wartortle!"

Drew look at May from the TV screen and smile big while sniffing a rose that he had on his right hand. '_I knew that you could do it. My beautiful Rose' _he then kiss the flower without Solidad or Harley to notice.


	4. Chapter 4

May walks into the room where the rest of the coordinates were waiting for there turn. She looks around until her eyes land on Harley, who was waving his hand at her. She walks toward him and notice that Drew and Solidad were standing right behind him.

"Oh Darling! That was an awesome performance" Harley jump in glee.

"Congratulation on having an almost perfect performance, May. Good Work" Solidad wink at her while giving her her thumps up.

Drew flips his hair "Not bad November, although I was something else"

May smile big at solidad and harley. "Im glad you like my performance" She then glare at Drew. "Go die already"

"Now, now hon... Our little drew here is not been honest right now. He actually love it" Harley put his arms around drew shoulders.

Drew glare at him "Don't touch me" He then moves away from his grasp. "And stop putting words on my mouth".

"Well if you don't like it, then how about putting away your stupid ego and say what you really feel,huh?" Harley looks at Drew with a knowing look, making drew glare dangerously at him.

May look the two guys with a confuse look. "What do you mean harley?"

Harley turn to May and pats her head with a big smile on his face "Nothing that you need to worry about, hon"

Solidad chuckles at the scene. "Wend I'm in a contest with all of you, it's never boring" She then start to walk away from them "Well it's almost my turn. Wish me luck"

"Good luck Solidad!" May say with a big smile on her face.

"Break a leg!" Harley said while giving her a wink.

"Like if you need it" Drew said while crossing his arms. "Your just mocking us"

"I'm not you Drew" Solidad waves at them while she continue to walk to the arena.

May eyes look at Solidad with adoration "She is so cool. I wish that I could be just like her"

"What are you a little kid?" Drew smirk mockingly at her.

"Shut up drew! I wasn't talking to you" She send him a glare.

"Ah yes... I forgot that you believe of an imaginary friend, just like the kid you are" Drew flip his hair.

May's face turn red from anger "Stop treating me like a child" She storm away from them.

"You didn't denied of having an imaginary friend" drew whisper while snickering to himself.

Harley stared at drew face for a moment until he finally said with a evil smile. "Oh drewy! You call her a child, but your not better than her. Cause you try to win her attention just like a five year old do to the girl he likes."

Drew sent him a look that made harley jump a little. "If I were you... I would stay quiet"

Harley fakes a smile "Oh look... Solidad is gonna perform now" he looks to the screen and didn't dare to look at drew again.

Drew sigh and from the corner of his eyes, he stared at May with a unreadable look.

* * *

May was happily watching the performance of every coordinators. She had sited on a sofa with skitty laying on her lap. She was impress by solidad performance, she got 10 points. Harley got 9.0 while drew have 9.8.

She looks down at her skitty with a small smile. "Well Skitty, I still have a long way to go" May pets her ear, making her pokemon relax in her lap.

Wend the last coordinator finish his turn. Cassey appear on the arena making the entire arena scream in glee. "That was some amazing performance, sadly only 16 contestant will move to the next round... Lets see who are the lucky contestant" The host look up and the first coordinator to appear was Soledad,there was a coordinator that she haven't seen before and then it was Drew, 3 coordinator appeared and then it was may.

May stand up and spin around with skitty on her arms. "I did it skitty! I made it to the next round" skitty cheer for her trainer, while snuggling closer to may.

"You sure are a cheerfull girl, aren't sure"

May stop spinning and notice a handsome young man standing in front of her. He had blue eyes and black long hair. He was dress old fashion look and was carrying a harp in his arms. He had to raise her head up cause he was taller than her. The man transmitted a calm aura and was looking at her with a sincere smile , that it made may blush a little.

May didn't say a word to him and just keep staring at the handsome man in front of her. The man tittle his head and spoke to her "Do I have something on my face?"

May blush more and quickly she shock her head rapidly. "No!no... Um...Are you the one who score 9.9?"

His smile wider making May blush more. "Well yes, that's me...My name is nando, do I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"oh yes! Im May maple, nice meeting you" Lucy bow her head at him.

"The pleasure is all mine. I never though that I would compete against last year champion of the grand festival." Nando bow at her with graceful.

May didn't know what to say so she laugh "You really are a nice person"

Nando eyes widen but still have the sweet smile "Yes, it's kinda on my nature to be like this" he laugh sweetly.

"I hope I get to battle with you" May said to him.

"Like wise" Nando said

The two coordinators return their gaze to the screen. Cassey appear right beside the judges "Now lets see, who this contestant are going to fight tomorrow" the first 2 contestant was harley and Nando.

"I'm the first one to fight tomorrow" said Nardo

"Your going against harley" May look a little sad. "I wanted to fight against you"

"No need to worry May, I won't let anyone defeat me until I battle with you"

May look at him with eyes wide open, but then she raise his fist. " And I won't lose to anyone until I fight you"

"Lets see who is gonna be your opponent"

The both of the return to look at the screen and may eye wide open again. "I'm going to go against Drew?!"

"You sure know the other coordinators... I'm guessing he is your rival"

"How do you know?" May look at him again.

"It shows in your face" Nando pats her head friendly.

"He is a tough opponent, but I will not lose so easily" She smile with confident while skitty yell happily.

Nando chuckles at her "Well May and skitty I'll see you two tomorrow" He pats skitty head and walks away while playing his harp.

"See you tomorrow!" May wave goodbye at him while skitty did the same but with her tail.

"Oh my... That guy sure was handsome" May jump to the side while screaming like a maniac, while trowing skitty up in the air. "Calm down hon, it's me" Harley said while waving at her.

"Harley! don't scared me like that" May yell at him while catching skitty who was enjoying been trow at the sky. "Where did you come from?"she then notice Drew and solidad, who were standing right behind harley. "where did you all come from?"

"If you weren't so engross at flirting with that guy, then you would have notice" Drew spoke angrily at her.

May gasp at him "I wasn't flirting! and why are you so angry?!" she point at him while still holding skitty.

"huh!? Im not angry" He looks to the side, avoiding eye contact with her.

A vein pop out on her forehead. "What the hell is your problem." she then notice that soledad and Harley were laughing a lot. "And why are you two laughing?"

"Don't mind us! we are just laughing at a kid we saw that was totally jealous on seen his crush talking to an extremely hot guy." Harley said while falling on the ground and laughing like a maniac. This earn a deadly glare coming from Drew, but harley ignore him.

"what's so funny about that?" May ask while looking at the 2 of them confuse.

Soledad stop laughing and looks back at May. " Never mind that May... Who was that man?"

"oh! I just meet him today. His name is Nando and he is also a coordinator just like us." She then look at harley "Harley he is the one that you will face tomorrow"

By hearing this Harley stands up and look at May with amusement "Your telling me that I'm gonna fight that handsome boy tomorrow?" He then turn his head toward the direction where drew is and snicker "This just keep getting better and better. Don't you think so drew?"

"That guy is just lucky that he didn't get put against me" Drew said with a demonic grin.

"Oh right, drew" this earn the say guy attention. "Prepare for our battle tomorrow"

Drew return back to normal, by giving her his famous arrogant smile. "Just so you know, I'm not going easy on you"

"I wasn't expecting you to do it" May grin at him.

"urg! stop flirting right in front of me" Harley said with disgust while looking away "Get a room you two lovebirds"

May blush madly "W-what?! we are not flirting!" skitty jump out of her trainers arm and she start running around.

"Who would ever fall for a girl as stupid as her?" Drew said while pointing at her with an uninterested look.

May punch Drew in the stomach "Don't say stuff like that to girls! How can you be so popular with the girls?"

Drew smirk at that while flipping his hair. "Cause I'm irresistible to all kinds of girl"

"Well thanks God I'm not like all that's girl" She looks at skitty. "skitty let's go back to our rooms. Night everyone" May start walking away, follow by skitty.

"I wish you were interested in me, like all of those girls" Drew whisper to himself, but sadly Harley and soledad heard it.

"Oh! you finally admit that you like her?" Harley said in glee

"Finally I feelings won against your stupid ego" Soledad said with a smirk.

Drew stay silent for a moment until he looks at them annoy "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh don't play the innocent one, we heard it" harley said.

"And what did I said to let you guys assume that I'm in love with her?" Drew said with a bored look.

"You just said that you wish that she was interested in you like ll those fan girls of yours" Harley said while pointing at him angrily. "So you can't denied of what you say"

Drew stay silent again until he smirk at him. "It looks like you misheard me, like always." He then turns around "But if it makes you feel good thinking that I say that, then it's fine. bye bye" Drew said while walking away calmly.

Harley stay in shock for a couple of minutes until he finaly recovers and turns to look at soledad. "Soledad!" he puts both of his hands on her shoulders. "That arogant bastard though that I fall to his lie... I know what I heard"

"He sure is a bad lair" Soledad smirk to herself.


End file.
